Miedo al color
by Luna Elric Mellark
Summary: Winry a pasado por mucho , desde que Pitt le rompe el corazon . hasta la perdida de su familia , pero esta dispuesta a empezar de nuevo , conocera a muchas personas que la ayudaran y enamoraran de nuevo hasta que deje atras el miedo y viva ...
1. Piloto

**Miedo  
Declaimer:Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece**

* * *

De mi hoy ya no depende nada , nada puedo hacer todo igual seguirá…. Si ese: mi dolor.  
Esa soledad en el se quedara por que? Por que estaba completamente enamorada, perdida y sin salida. Nada cambio en realidad esa ilusión solo me afectaba a mi siempre lo hacia, pero eso a partir de hoy tenia que cambiar, mis sentimientos no debían ser mi debilidad, lo debía superar.

Los años ya habían pasado, pero ese temor siempre sigue latente en mi ese miedo solo me consumía y hacia que renunciara a tanto , aun lloraba por haber sido tan tonta por creer en las fantasías por soñar sin en verdad soñar . por amar sin yo amarme

Y volvi a jugar … el llego de la nada y me enamoro….  
Otra vez estaba atrapada no había vuelta atrás …. Sus ojos , y todo de el lo quería para mi y no lo quieria perder …..era inevitable.

* * *

este es la introduccion a mi fic , ojala les guste .Soy algo nueva en esto y me gustaría saber si tengo talento en escribir esto de los fanfic , si les gustaría que continuara dejen un review para animarme y saber su opinión.

Atte : Luna Elric


	2. Pasado , presente

Eh aquí la continuación de mi fic… espero les guste

* * *

Pasado, presente

Es común que suframos por amor, que nuestros recuerdos datad de esa persona, esa que una vez fue especial y amar es lo que a todos nos vence que tonto pero es tan cierto..

Ahí esta ella sumida en sus pensamientos… con los ojos hinchados y rojos, su mirada reflejaba dolor, un amargo dolor que la consumía.  
Se encontraba recostada en su cama, boca arriba encima de ella habían muchos sobres rotos y hojas que se encontraban esparcidas sobre el piso de madero y la clara habitación donde yacía Winry. Estaba desilusionada dolida, enamorada….todo por un amor….uno que nunca existió

Que había sido de aquella joven…. de nombre Winry tan sonriente, tan hermosa, con hermosos ojos color zafiro…. Ya habían pasado 2 años los suficientes como para superar lo que hace tanto la estaba destruyendo y ahora que tenia 18 años seguía aferrada a algunas se sentía miserable por eso, para ella era doloroso el simple hecho de recordarse de esa manera u miles de veces dijo que se arrepentía de haber sentido algo así por el "nunca es inevitable no arrepentirse se decía una y otra vez "  
No fue hasta esa noche en la cual sus sentimientos y dolores la confundieron una vez más:

Él había vuelto para amarla como le había dicho antes aquel joven de cabellos obscuros, ojos ámbar y anteojos que resaltaban lo apuesto que era.  
Winry te amo – dijo Pitt mientras con sus manos delineaba su cara

Esto es tonto – dijo Winry mientras trataba de soltarse  
No Winry no lo es yo….perdóname no creí que el daño fuera tan grande-

Winry quedo anonadada, era estúpido el simple hecho de que el volviera como si nada después de abandonarla y romperle el corazón, se sentí inútil por que una parte de ella aun lo necesitaba y amaba.

Pitt se acercó y la beso con delicadeza, luego se tenso que beso de pasión de la necesidad de ambos más de winry después de tanto dolor después de tanto, de tantas lágrimas y de superar.  
Pero al besarlo las dudas inundaron la cabeza de Winry , sus arrepentimientos y demás le preguntaban ¿Como lo seguía queriendo?.  
Pero mas extraño le resulto saber que no era mas que un sueño… estaba jadeando , bañada en sudor pero las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente fueron nunca paso , nunca pasara pero porque?

Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Siguió jadeando , pero ahora sudaba en frio , poso sus manos sobre su cara se sentía frustrada y confundida , no tuvo mas remedio que tomar su libreta y escribir era lo único que la llenaba en momentos así.  
Ya había amanecido y era lunes, Winry odiaba a morir los lunes no pasaban de las 6:00 de la mañana cuando despertó, era su primer día de universidad y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era voló de la cama  
Mierda, mierda es tarde se repetía para si misma una y otra vez,  
No dudo en ducharse rápidamente y en cambiarse.  
Hoy es nuevo día se dijo así misma mientras observaba a Keila su pequeña perra, se miro al espejo para arreglarse y peinarse con su típica cola de caballo y para legrarse el día con su familiar y hermosa sonrisa al igual muy típica de ella.  
Si estaba triste no sabia que hacer, pero el pasado era pasado, vivía su presente por que tenia esa oportunidad…. Aunque la vida giraría de nuevo para ella

* * *

Espero les allá gustado mi fic sobre el kokoro roto dejen sus reviews y gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo .. creí que no era muy buena pero gracias aunque tardare unas dos semanas en subir el otro cap debido a mi examen de admisión a la prepa no de preocupen volverá con mas cosas para impresionarlos… oki  
Atte : Luna de Elric


	3. Un nuevo día

**. FRASE DE LA AUTORA:**  
**Los sentimientos estarán siempre presentes, jamás se irán, jamás morirán nunca por completo y son tantas cosas que no podemos negar ; por que son parte de nosotros…. de lo que somos , de lo que odiamos… el tiempo pasara, todo podrá cambiar y cuando sea el momento sucumbirán de la obscuridad, con temor a encontrar lo que por poco los destruyo. Y con miedo a sentir lo mismo que nosotro**s

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana , Winry iba en camino a la universidad (UNIVERSIDAD NACIONAL AUTONOMA DE AMESTRIS )  
Era su primer día y era obvio que estuviera emocionada, además de contenta era algo difícil de esconder por lo menos para ella, pues quería remendar algunos de sus errores y terminar con ánimos su carrera como escritora….. : 3  
Iba tranquila con toda la calma del mundo : observando hacia afuera de la ventanilla del camión, recargada en el vidrio y con su ya típica libreta entrelazadas en sus manos, solo pensaba en todo lo que haría en la universidad, estaba ansiosa;  
luego de media hora esperando solo observo el camino al que se dirigía el transporte para entonces ya estaba atascado y había una gran multitud parada cosa que impresiono por completo a Win... solo se dirigió al chofer y grito  
- Señor me puede hacer la parada , Disculpen , a disculpen ese es mi pie auch duele señor con permiso…estaba desesperada por que el chofer no hacia caso y no se detenía  
- Señor etto …..Aquí bajo….chofer  
La paciencia se le agoto y grito llena de ira  
¡AQUÍ BAJO! -Winry no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había hablado entonces todos los pasajeros voltearon hacia ella insultándola  
Mugre loca  
No estamos sordos-  
Hay que jovencita tan irrespetuosa-  
Loca -  
Arigatho no hizo caso de lo anterior y se ahorro la molestia de molestarse enserio –bajo contenta y feliz ya faltaba poco para que fuera parte de la universidad mas prestigiada de Amestris  
¡Kyyyyaaaaaa que emoción! se repetia una y otra vez  
Camino poco hasta que llego…. su felicidad se disparo, estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho, para llegar hasta alla, no había explicación, ni razones para nada estaba dispuesta a todo a encontrar a sus padres y a cumplir su sueño….

La institución era una maravilla a los ojos azules de la joven, era un sueño hecho realidad por lo que no dudo en explorar cada rincón, cada salón…pero estaba en busca de el mejor, " la biblioteca "muajajajaja.  
Disculpe señorita – le cuestiono a la secretaria de cabellos negros y lentes  
Si dígame – respondió con una leve sonrisa  
En donde esta mi salón? La secretaria la miro desconcertadamente y respondió  
Por dios yo que se - toma una lista de tus clases y búscala por dios no soy tu mama  
Gommene – respondio Winry  
Iba en busca de el aula 132 , valla que era difícil encontrarla pero la curiosidad por ir a la biblioteca la llamaba no dudo en buscar primero su futuro santuario como ratona de biblioteca ( vivan las ratonas)  
Iba completamente distraída y no observo para ningún lado solo busco el cerrojo de la puerta con su mano pero fue en vano porque había sido abierto por alguien mas que salía de la biblioteca  
Ambos se golpearon en la cabeza y cayeron uno sobre el otro el joven quedo sobre ella en una posición comprometedora para ambos; mas para ella al traer una blusa aguada algo escotada.  
El joven no dudo más y se levanto rápidamente tomando sus papeles regados y siendo aun burla de todo el que se acercara como estudiantes y alguno que otro maestro.  
Lo…lo lamento no fue mi intensión ser tan torpe de verdad – dijo la ojiazul apenada y con sus manos en la cara como muestra de su vergüenza

No te molestes la lastimada aquí fuiste tu – respondió el ojidorado mientras se acomodaba su trenza y chaqueta negra  
Mmmmm no me eh presentado soy Edward Elric –dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y saludarla - es un placer dijo ¿ y tus eres?  
etto pues yo soy Winry ….Rockbell  
Winry que nombre tan raro - dijo entre risas  
Todos dicen eso pero me gusta – dijo sonriéndole sacándole a el una de la misma magnitud  
Si emmm eres nueva? – cuestiono Edward  
¿Si y tu? _ cuestiono la ojiazul  
Pues también solo que mi padre da clases aquí – dijo Ed serio mostrándole esa actitud a Winry  
Enserio que bien – respondió tratando de alegrarlo  
Siguieron compartiendo un rato mas de platica hasta que Winry observo la hora en su celular y se alarmo  
o.o lo …lo lamento pero ya es tarde y no llegare a mi clase de filosofía hay pero no se donde es el salón

Filosofía… ¿quieres ser escritora o algo parecido ?-  
Hum pues algo asi lo lamento Edward Elric pero me tengo que ir -  
No te preocupes será para la otra esta platica….. Win ¿ puedo llamarte asi ¿?-  
Emmmm si Edward – dijo sonrojada  
Fue un placer….. dijo el Elric  
Hum un placer…. Pero si apenas nos conocemos Edward ¿Por qué me quieres llamar asi?...  
Dime ed y no lo se suena mejor de esa manera….  
Hasta luego… Ed - Winry corrió lo mas rápido posible y Edward la seguía con la mirada , por que resultaba le resultaba extraño sentir una fuerte conexión , hacia una chica que acababa de conocer , eso le alegraba y a la vez era extraño en aquel joven ¿ por qué ? Ni él lo sabía

Winry corrió en busca de su salón, iba a llegar tarde eso le preocupaba  
Sus ojos solo vieron el aula 132 y no dudo en entrar todavía no empezaban las clases , pero la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaba dentro ; los cuales la miraban de una manera diferente , las mujeres solo la criticaban y los hombres solo querían intimidarla , no funciono y se dirigió a el primer asiento junto a la ventana

Estaba hecho para dos, pero solo era cuestión de esperar  
Disculpa me puedo sentar ¿? Cuestiono una voz ronca la joven volteo y acepto con una sonrisa  
Claro  
Gracias - respondió el joven de cabello negro y unos lentes que le recordaban a Pitt…  
A soy Selim Bradley ….dijo alegre el muchacho  
Winry Rockbell es un gusto Selim  
El gusto es mio…  
Jamás se había imaginado que entablaría dos amistades la misma mañana , tampoco esperaba mas , eso era suficiente por lo menos hasta entonces lo era….

Por un momento se puso a reflexionar;  
Quisiera no llorarle a lo que paso, solo me hago daño, quisiera cambiar las cosas como lo hice hoy…..lo que sueño solo es un presente no muy lejano …..No hay razón alguna, para mirar hacia atrás esperando regresar lo que se perdió….esperando a que eso que perdiste te encuentre, son solo simples errores que te hacen ser, la mía aun la llevo acuestas….mis días aun empiezan y soy muy joven para sacrificar algo que ni siquiera tengo MI FELICIDAD….  
Winry solo volteo hacia la ventana y sonrió tenia una oportunidad, por que rechazarla, tenia un sueño…..ser escritora por mas raro que sea, estaba dispuesta a serlo.

Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews espero no me allá tardado tanto en escribir este cap de mi fic , es que bueno hoy estaba inspirada y con eso de las presiones de mi examen de admisión me desahogue escribiendo …raro , pero de algo me sirvió pero bueno en este fic desahogo una parte de mi que ni yo misma conocía , algo que no sabia estaba dentro de mi ….hoy le quiero agradecer a mis lectores por hacerme continuar y por tomarse la molestia de darme a conocer mis errores valla que aun son bastantes , o. O perdón por mis faltas de ortografía de verdad que vergüenza… pero bueno a si la perrita de Winry se llama igual a la mía Keira jejejejejejeje es que ella estaba dormida en mi espalda cuando escribí mi capitulo anterior.  
**Agradecimientos a:**  
**Edwin29 por ayudarme y a Miss Pringles por que su review me animo y hizo releer lo que escribí, bueno hasta hoy mi fic no se si la próxima semana escriba pues el próximo sábado es mi examen deséenme suerte y recuerden los animare con mas EdxWin a mil por hora bueno tampoco faltara uno que otro momento de tensión y celos. Entre Selim , Pitt y EDWARD CLARO SOY UNA FANGIRL además de la participación de los demás como mi perrita la cual hare una super estrella en mis fics ….jajajajajajaja ok no**  
**SAYONARA XD….**  
**ATTE : Luna de elric**


	4. Quiero Ver

CAPITULO 3

QUIERO VER…

**Notas de la autora :Hay cosas de cada persona que no sabemos, si no nos conocemos bien nosotros mismos como pensamos influir de esa manera en la vida de los demás; aunque siempre habrá cosas que preferimos no saber, para no temer a una futura reacción que nos terminaría afectando para bien o para mal….tantas cosas para una sola persona**

La primera clase fue la de filosofía, a los ojos de winry era lo mejor; en las de sus compañeros no tanto y a los ojos de selim era maravilloso el simple hecho de sentarse a su lado.

Díganme muchachos en que consta la filosofía con sus propias palabras - cuestiono el profesor Joseph mientras acababa de presentarse y de inculcar a sus nuevos alumnos universitarios esa materia. – mientras tomaba su gis y lo escribía en el pizarrón; al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello y subía el pantalón gris con aspecto arrugado

Nadie contesto evitaban la mirada y se escondían tras sus menos y libros; cosa que ni Winry ni Selim se atrevieron a hacerEn ese momento un joven ambarino de ojos dorados entro a la clase; interrumpiéndola mientras todos lo observaban fijamente entre estos el profesor Joseph quien furioso le dijo-Que le da en derecho de llegar tan tarde señor elric ? cuestiono furioso

El joven solo observo a la multitud entre estos a Winry a quien ya conocía por el incidente de esa misma mañana, a quien solo observaba insistente mientras ella se sonrojaba y acercaba a selim , quien solo se apenaba más y más.

Lo lamento profesor…es que estaba con mi padre contesto mientras volteaba su mirada y miraba serio al profesor

Perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo con van hohenheim debería ser mas severo contigo respondió aun mas furioso de lo que ya estabaEl joven callo, no dijo ni una palabra más y se dirigió a un asiento cercano a winry y a selim

A ver jóvenes díganme que es la filosofía? después de ser interrumpidos no tendré el tiempo suficiente para inculcarles mas sobre esta materia.

La clase concluyo, fue algo rápido más de lo que Winry esperaba; así que tomo su horario y lo observo de repente

¡Ahí me toca algebra ¿ porque?

¿Sucede algo Winry ? Le cuestiono el chico con lentes preocupado ?

Ella respondio entre risas ¬¬- a no es nada selim solo que me toca algebra supongo que aquí nos separaremos

Selim la observo detenidamente y se entristeció ;Pues a una si supongo que fue un placer Winry Rockbell , ojala nos volvamos a topar en alguna otra clase dijo sonriendo forzadamente

Am… si, este porque no seria fantástico

Aquella platica fue observada por el elric, quien miraba detenidamente a Winry, era extraño: de verdad que lo era, el tenia novia y….aun así era raro porque al ver a Winry algo dentro de el reaccionaba de una manera diferente.

Extraño así suele ser dijo el joven ojidorado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba su mochila y sus libros.

Adiós Selim nos vemos luego, aclaro la chica mientras acomodaba su cabello, su blusa y corría de nuevo, ambos chicos la miraron a la vez. Selim se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía más si sonreía

No paso micho tiempo para que Edward saliera de aquel salón, observo su horario y se percato de que también le tocaba algebra

¡Mierda grito el elric mientras era observado por todos

-Debería guardar su compostura señor elric a su padre no le gustaría un incidente mas

-Tratare , no afirmo nada contesto - tratando de guardar la poca paciencia que le sobraba en verdad que era poca pero no estaba dispuesto a una llamada de atención de su padre otra ya no.

-Dios voy al lado contrario creí que me tocaba historia en que estaba pensando

El joven se hecho a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, no llegaría tarde, bueno no de nuevo.

Winry llego rápido a su clase de algebra; ella odiaba algebra, solía ser complicado para ella tener que combinar letras con números,

-Hola en, disculpa esta ocupado este asiento, cuestiono la ojiazul -Este no , esta vacío te puedes sentarGracias contesto Winry mientras sacaba su libro favorito el amor en los tiempos del cólera y se dispuso a leer-A soy Riza Hawkeye - dijo timida la joven Winry interrumpio su lectura y contesto a quel saludo-Soy Winry Rockbell es un placer-Lindo nombre Winry

A el tuyo tambien lo es , gracias Riza

Y dime es tu primer año cuestiono algo torpe Winry mientras dejaba su libro sobre el escritorio

-Obviamente , pero antes iva en una preparatoria que pertenecia a esta universidad asi que bueno conozco a mucha gente bueno a mis antiguos compañeros

-Que bien , asi no estaras tanto tiempo sola- dijo Winry algo timida-Y tu no tienes amigos aquí? le cuestiono a la Rockbell mientras esta se encogia al responder-Em no , no soy muy buena hacieno amigos o por lo menos conservándolos

-Ya veo Win- dijo Riza me alegraría ser tu amigaWinry no dudo mas que sonreir ante aquella s palabras

-gracias Riza respondio

-y dime riza a quien conoces desde la preparatoria cuestiono anciosa-bueno en verdad que son muchos pero no a todos les hablo , muchos han cambiado

-enserio , como alguien puede cambier en tan poco tiempo

si no son los mismos ; el hecho de entrar a la universidad les quito mucho

o.o a quien conoces

veamos ….. a Roy , Edward , su hermano Alphonse , la malvada Rose , Lan fan , Ling y Mei a los últimos tres no tanto , bueno el ultimo año de preparatoria por que vienen de un intercambio extranjero de Japon

o.o ya veo son bastantes , dijo Winry rompiendo el silencio que de repente las invadio

pero dices que ya no les hablas como antesno ya no es lo mismo ; supongo que nuestros intereses y gustos fueron eso que nos separaron

y quien de ellos te gusta ¿?'

qu…..que nadie como por favor como preguntas eso en esos momentos Riza se sonrojo de verdad que Winry solia ser algo entrometida en algunas ocasioneshay siempre debe aver alguien que te guste, por favor dime

será….. dios no los conozco como podría saber por dios

esta bien , te dire es Roy contesto apenada cosa que la DE Winry noto en instantes

o.o lindo nombre y ati WInrypues no conozco a nadie de ellos solo aun chico de nombre Selim

-selim …. Dijiste selim cuestiono sorprendida

-si Selim Bradley respondia asegurando

-Winry él es el hijo de el director Que enserio pero se ve tan normal-Lo es bueno, es extraño y casi no tiene amigos—respondió la joven mientras acomodaba su largo cabello rubio

-De verdad o parece un buen chico quizás necesite una amiga para iniciar- Eso lo decides tu win

-Pero Supongo que en cada escuela nunca faltan las populares verdades

Pues estas en lo cierto

Y aquí quienes son

Pues los que solían ser mis amigos anteriormente Roy , Edward y Rose

Son algo arrogantes porque sus padres son importantes bueno rose no pero como es novia de Edward eso ya la hace sentir importante cuando no lo es

Edward dijisteSi el hijo del profesor de historia universalEnserio no imagine que el fuera bueno así

Winry quedo en shock no se imaginaba que aquel chico con quien había tropezado aquella mañana seria igual al tipo de gente que solía odiar, los que se sentían superiores o tenían las cosas fáciles sin luchar…ella tenia que luchar cuando gente como ellos no, eso le daba coraje pero que haría apenas comenzaba, apenas conocía una pequeña parte de la vida no podía juzgar mucho menos criticar no estaba en su poder, no era su vida.

Bueno aquí acaba mi fic espero les allá gustado , espero el titulo no les allá decepcionado es que me inspiro una canción de café tacuva así que va con lo que pensaba el próximo viernes subo el otro….aunque no se si sobreviva a los nervios hay poruqe ya mañana es mi examen n.n bueno que importa Gracias por sus reviews a y si soy mexicana bueno la universidad nacional autónoma de amestris si esta basada en la UNAM jejejeje es que sueño con quedarme en esa así que jejejeje no se rían de mi solo soy una pequeña escritora comenzando…

De todas maneras arigatho

Att: Luna de Elric


	5. encuentros inesperados

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**_

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**No tenemos el poder , de intervenir ante cada situación a la que alguna vez nos enfrentaremos, ni si quiera el poder de intervenir al ver quien entra y cambia algo de nuestra vida ; habrá gente que entrara solo para lastimarnos y otros que nos ayudaran y mejoraran algún aspecto de la misma… de nosotros depende reconocer , lo bueno como lo malo , lo que nos lastimara como lo que no nos vencerá es lo único que esta a nuestro alcance , lo demás dependerá del mismo destino.**_

Luego de aquel comentario hecho por Riza : la platica continuo , era amena y eso le agradaba a Winry , porque se hicieron amigas al instante.

¿Y dime riza tu que quieres estudiar ? - le cuestiono

La chica la miro confundida ; eso se veía en sus ojos

Pues ….. es algo que aun no he pensado ; por que son muchas cosas las que me gustan hacer y es difícil poder elegir.

Winry solo la observo , mientras la rubia le devolvía la pregunta

¿Y tu , Winry que quisieras ser ? le cuestiono Riza para no quedarse con la duda

Escritora - afirmo con determinación

Es algo que , no se , porque pero me gusta mucho

Eso explica tu afán por la lectura contemporánea no ¿ Gabriel García Marquez? - musitó leve con su hermosa sonrisa sobrepuesta en su rostro

Sí amo leer , el amor en los tiempos del cólera es mi novela preferida – confirmo la ojiazul mientras ojeaba su libro

Espero tener la oportunidad de leer uno de tus libros , Win

Espero que si – aseguro mientras observaba y se percataba de que susu demás compañeros ya se adentraban en el aula entre estos Roy Mustang ; el joven de cabello obscuro y temperamento complicado que se notaba a simple vista , ante la mirada de Riza y Winry.

Ambas notaron esa presencia al instante ; Win por las características que le había dado su ahora nueva amiga

¿Es el verdad ? – cuestiono Winry algo picara , además de intensional

Si Win es el - respondio Riza tratando de verse indiferente ante su mirada y la de Roy que se aproximaba a ellas

Jajajajaja esta bien porque ahí viene – dijo contenta mientras trataba de ocultar su lado entrometida

Hola Hawkeye – saludo cortes y serio el joven de cabello obscuro

Hola Roy – contesto seria para ocultar su emoción latente , con el simple hecho de tenerlo a lado

¿A y tu eres ?- le cuestiono el joven intrigado al verla pues no la había visto antes mucho menos en la preparatoria

A pues yo soy Winry Rockbell , es un placer

El solo la miro de reojo y confirmo porque se le hacia rara su presencia

A tu eres la chica a la que el enano de Edward le cayo ensima , enfrente de la biblioteca ¿verdad? - cuestiono curioso

Am si – respondí o avergonzada al recordar el cuerpo del chico sobre ella

Lo lamento Winry el suele ser algo idiota además de enano – confirmo en forma de burla

Riza trato de defender a Ed , aunque solía ser cierto .

Igual que todos los hombres Winry idiotas ; que le podemos hacer – contesto para enfurecer al pelinegro

¿Qué tratas de decir Riza ? –le pregunto a punto de romper su paciencia

Solo lo obvio Roy ; para que mentir - ya había realizado su cometido solo le faltaba enojarlo aun más

No lo es – se defendió el

Si , pero claro que lo es – refunfuño tomando su postura

Winry solo los observaba confundida ; así como burlonamente, era obvio que estaban enamorados .. del odio al amor solo hay un paso decía ella , y lo sabía ella gracias a sus libros.

Hay tu eres la idiota Riza – respondió retándola y corriendo por su vida a la vez

La chica no se dejo y entendió enseguida , por lo que se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el ,

Esta lo pagaras - grito exasperada

Así comenzó una leve pelea entre amigos , El corría por su vida y ella soló esperaba el momento adecuado para golpearlo

Sentada en su silla la Rockbell , no paraba de reír , al observar esos momentos ;

Pero algo la preocupo al recordar su platica anterior con la chica ,las personas que creía conocer hasta esa misma mañana no eran quienes parecían ser ,pero le era indiferente porque así solían ser la mayoría de las cosas para ella ; el simple hecho de voltear a ver su vida , la llevaba a lo mismo y por una parte le dolía.

No sabía que eso que ella sufría y lamentaba era simplemente errores ; errores cometidos por personas a su alrededor ,que de alguna manera solo le afectaban a ella.

No era muy importante tenerle rencor a la vida por cosas insignificantes : como el hecho de no tener padres y de sentirlos con vida , pero sí le afectaban las cosas que la gente que decía quererla le hacían …..como Pitt , a quien amo , a quien le entrego todo , para que el la lastimara , diciéndole así muchas veces que la amaba.

Eran cosas que no podía cambiar , lo sabía.

Entonces agacho su cabeza en la butaca tapo con sus cabellos su cara y cerro sus ojos .

_**FLASH BACK**_

Entre el verde pasto de aquel hermoso parque corrían dos niños; una niña y un niño

Ambos de ojos zafiro y cabello rubío , jugaban en un parque tomados de la mano ; aunque eso de tomarse de la amno era idea del niño porque , siempre pensó en cuidar de una manera amorosa a su hermana , por más que solo se llevaran un minuto de edad y no años de diferencia.

Hermano , ¡ suéltame! yo puedo solá – grito la niña enojada

No hermana yo te protegeré – justifico niño el motivo de aquel tierno agarre de manos

Eres mi hermana menor , ¡yo te protegeré! - dijo mientras le apretaba la mano

¡No lo soy! tenemos la misma edad – refunfuño desesperada

¡Si lo eres! - confirmo , justificando sus razones anteriores

¡No lo soy hermano! – dijo enojada admitiendo algo que creía verdad

No te quiero ver llorar .. hermana por eso te protejo -afirmo antes de que ella se soltara y hechara a correr

La pelea entre hermanos fue notada por sus padres ; quienes se acercaron al instante

¿ que sucede ? – cuestiono su padre

El no me suelta la mano , papá y me lastima – afirmo la niña desesperada

No lo es papá – solo la protejo

¿Entonces que? – cuestiono la madre

El no me deja de cuidar , porque dice que soy pequeña y que me lastimaría

Los padres solo observaron con cariño a sus niños ; era obvio que momentos como esos llegarían

La madre entendió la situación , beso a ambos y los dejo con su padre , el los tomo a ambos de las manos para darle una sería platica de padre a cuates.

Ambos notaron eso ; por lo que obedecieron y callaron.

El padre rompió el silencio y hablo – no nos gusta que pelen porque s lo único que tienen

La pequeña lo miró triste y le pregunto ¿nos dejaras papa?

El solo respondió sucinto ante su postura

No hija, pero cuando estemos ausentes, su madre o no, que es algo que no sabemos, ustedes serán lo único que tendrán.

Se apoyaran de una manera incondicional

Eso quiere decir papi….que si soy el mayor – dijo el niño rompiendo el silencio que había guardado hasta entonces

Eso te da la responsabilidad de cuidar a tu hermanita-respondió

Pero papá tenemos la misma edad - dijo la niña enojándose de nuevo

Él es el hombre y lo será cuando yo no este presente, para cuidarte, él no quiere ver mal a su hermana ¿verdad, hijo?

No me gusta verte llorar - dijo el niño con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar

La niña solo se sonrojo y abrazo fuerte a su hermano

Gracias, Will

Siempre te cuidare hermana, te lo prometo - agrego por ultimo el niño con decisión y seguridad ante sus palabras, las cuales estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Rara la vez tenia recuerdos como esos, se le hicieron inservibles hasta cierto momento de su vida desde que Pitt la dejó

Pero no soló era un sueño, lo sentía tan real que le daban escalofríos; solo abrió sus ojos pero su mirada seguía gacha ante la butaca ¿Por qué? Se decía, ¿porque? Recordaba a la misma vez que no, y con certeza aseguro que solo eran sueños sin sentido, pues la mayoría de sus recuerdos eran vagos, no tenía la seguridad de que fuera cierto.

Winry, Winry ¡despierta! estamos en algebra y no tardare el profesor ¡despierta! – ordeno Riza preocupada

Ella reacciono al instante y al percatarse de que estaba dormida

Lo lamento Riza, me relaje tanto que ni siquiera lo note

Lo entiendo, te desvelaste ¿no? – le pregunto mientras Winry aceptaba la situación

Algo así Riza pero gracias –

No hay de que aunque noto algo en ti ¿este bien? – hablo mientas trataba de averiguar que la tenía sería a comparación de como estaba tan animada esa misma mañana al conocerse.

Si lo suficiente – respondió la ojiazul aparentando

Winry siguió leyendo, pero en esa misma clase conoció a Lan Fan, Ling, a Mei y Alphonse los ya amigos de Riza y ahora de ella.

Dime Winry ¿de donde eres? – le pregunto Lan Fan

Pues toda mi vida, la he pasado en la ciudad, salvo que me he mudado de un cierto lugar a otro frecuentemente. – respondió contenta

¿Y tu Lan Fan ? – le cuestiono

e vivido gran parte de mi vida en Xing aunque hace poco volvimos de Japón. – respondió

Si somos del intercambio extranjero así que acostúmbrate - bromeo Ling -

Este bien estaré al tanto chicos

La ojiazul nunca pensó que haría tal nuevos amigos por lo menos no el mismo día, solo pensaba en lo difícil que le seria.

Hasta que al aula entro Edward, de nuevo le tocaba en el mismo salón él ya lo sabía, pero ella no y justo detrás de el entro el maestro Armstrong, su profesor de algebra.

El ojidorado se aproximó rápido a un lugar cercano a Winry, había uno vacío, así que no dudo en sentarse a su lado, ella seguía concentrada en su libro, hasta que él le arrojo una bola de papel a su cabeza

Pero que…. – dijo ella

Ella volteo y al juntarse las miradas se sonrojo, porque de verdad la intimidaba esa mirada insistente que la observaba.

Ella tomo el papel lo abrió y leyó

HOLA OTRA VEZ

Le contesto al instante y espero no interrumpir la clase y mucho menos que la descubrieran

HOLA, ES UN PLACER VERTE DE NUEVO, MIENTRAS NO CAUGAS SOBRE MI

Edward escribió lo más rápido posible,

CREEME QUE NO SUCEDERA

Al momento en que estaba a punto de leer el papel; la clase fue interrumpida por otro alumno impuntual

El joven tenía ojos azules y cabellos rubios algo largo y muy despeinado.

Lo lamento señor Armstrong - se disculpo mientras todos lo observaban, sobre todo Ed, por que solía ser el chico, con el que peor se llevaba

No te molestes William – dijo sucinto y tranquilo el profesor

Mejor toma asiento – ordeno serio

Si señor

Winry ni si quiera se preocupo en ver, que lugares seguían libres, desde que Ed se había sentado enfrente, pero aun había uno libre hacía si izquierda

Compermiso, disculpa me puedes dar permiso – dijo al ver a Winry con las piernas alzadas hacia delante

Claro – respondió

Al sentarse, la volteo a ver y le susurro

Gracias, es u placer y hola yo soy William

El placer es mio, soy Winry

El noto algo diferente al verla; quedo pasmado ante aquella cálida sonrisa que se le hacía familiar y conocida que creía ave visto antes.

No sabía porque, pero al verla eso, sintió

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y perdón por no revisar bien el anterior solo que como fue un día antes de mi examen como ya les había dicho fue algo estresante mi situación.

Bueno aquí empieza lo bueno jajajajaja ok no eso digo yo, con las memorias de Winry y la aparición de se hermano gemelo William; si se preguntan porque lo metí fue por mi hermano Carlos ya que nuestra situación de gemelos es parecida salvo por algunas diferencias.

En fin vallamos al grano ojala les guste…. y como toy algo inspirada n.n quizás mañana o el viernes suba otro muajajajajajajajajajajaja

Y le agradezco a

Miss pringles , por sus opiniones de verdad que gracias y si soy mexicana

Edwin29 , por ayudarme y darme sus opiniones

Y a Kyo Mustang ojala te guste como el de DIA DEL PADRE , tus palabras me animaron y ya no será una cobarde enserio.

Además de mi autor colombiano favorito Gabriel García Marques, que me inspiro cuando leí su novela el amor en los tiempos del cólera por que no se y demás obras de mi ídolo contemporáneo.

Disfrútenlo y arigatho

Atte: Luna de elric


	6. cosas inciertas

CAPITULO 5

COSAS INCIERTAS

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR :

Son tantas las cosas que no sabemos , que serán un misterio hasta que un dia nos adentremos a el. Ese día no muy lejano.

* * *

Flash back

-Sara – susurro su esposo , mientras se posicionaba en la cama de la manera en la que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-No lo lamento Sarah ; la perdimos fue imposible - concluyo el hombre la oración.

Ella lo miro atónita ; su mirada reflejaba dolor , y las lagrimas brotaron de repente a sorpresa de ese gran dolor : el perder a un hijo.

-¡No ¡ Urrey que estas diciendo , no mi Winry , mi niña , mi hermosa niña ¡no!- grito desesperada la mujer , llena de dolor .

-Lo lamento amor , pero no ; ni siquiera encontraron su cuerpo –respondio el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos , dándose por vencido a la perdida de su pequeña gemela.

Quizás ….solo sea cuestión de tiempo y si ella esta ahí , ella no pudo desaparecer solo porque sí- dijo con esperanzas mientras observaba a su pequeño hijo dormido entre sus calidos brazos protectores.

-No Sarah , entiende , no hay nada que podamos hacer ; no esta en nuestras manos - finalizo el hombre.

El menor escucho la platica ; disimulando estar dormido , aunque esa perdida le dolía tanto como a sus padres , como siempre debio ser… ".ROMPÍ MI PROMESA " , dijo para sus adentros el menor , por que ella ya no estaría ahí , ya no más ; a quien protegería entonces ?.

fin del flash back

El quedo pasmado no tenia palabras, era extraño reconocer a alguien: que no habías visto antes, mucho menos sentir una fuerte conexión como esa pero ¿porque ? Si el había perdida a su gemela desde hace tanto , como podría parecerse ella , a su desaparecida hermana , aquella que no mencionaba , por su propio dolor.

Edward se puso serio al notar esa mirada sobre Winry ; ella lo noto al instante y solo le devolvió el dichoso papel para continuar con su conversación :

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SUCEDERA , CAMINARE CON MAS CUIDADO

Entonces le devolvió el papel a el joven , quien mantenía su mirada fija en el rubio ; el solo mantenía su postura y trataba de ignorarlo , no eran ni grandes amigos , ni mucho menos proponían serlo ; pero a la vez le entristecia a William aquel recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue una gran amistad.

William agacho su cabeza y saco su libreta : trato de poner atención a la clase , solo observaba a el musculoso profesor , quien impartia algebra y trataba de darles a entender la importancia de las letras con los números ; el nunca comprendio que tenían de especial . solo lo confundían mas .

El joven recibió por fin el papel : gracias a Roy que lo cubria o advertia cada vez que el profesor volteaba o distraía

ENTONCES , SI ERES UNA DESPISTADA DE PRIMERA

Contesto rápido , pero en el momento en que este se lo entregaba a la ojiazul , sus manos fueron lo suficientemente torpes y cayo en la butaca de William

Winry , estaba avergonzada ; como podía ser tan torpe.

-Emm lo lamento , el es algo despistado- contesto ella tratando de justificar la reacción del joven de enfrente.

El ojiazul no dijo palabra alguna solo tomo la bolita , tomo la mano de Winry cortésmente , la abrió levemente y se la entrego .

-No hay problema ; la gente suele ser muy torpe - dijo aceptando la disculpa , pero remarco la palabra torpe refiriéndose a Edward quien hervia de rabia al oir esas sínicas palabras.

-Gra…..gracias William - contesto mas apenada

-No hay de que , si somos vecinos de asiento debemos llevarnos bien no lo crees - dijo el joven

-Supongo que si – concluyo ella seria al notar la mirada encima del ojidorado.

El joven Elric , miraba con rabia esa escena , simplemente le llenaba de ira el hecho de que el tratara de conquistarla ; cuando no era cierto . eran simples celos .

La clase de algebra concluyo al igual que la de literatura , en cual no había profesor , pues en esos momentos se estaban haciendo los tramites para reacomodarlo y asignarle su nuevo puesto en la universidad.

todos los jóvenes salieron durante su clase libre y trataban de desestresarse y de relajarse por lo menos un rato para no dormirse en clase , cosa que muchos jóvenes hacían como consecuencia de la emoción del dia anterior o simple flojera.

Winry observo , a sus compañeros alejándose cada uno tenia ya a su grupito , debido a que se conocían desde la preparatoria simplemente se les hacia sencillo el hecho de no batallar , Riza tomo a la ojiazul .

-Winry- ven con nosotros ¿ no pensaras estar sola o si?- le cuestiono

La joven la miro atónita , de alguna manera le alegraba que no estaría solo en el descanso

-No de ninguna manera-

A lo lejos se encontraba William quien aun miraba sonrprendido a Winry ;sus dudas no lo dejaban , ¿acaso la conozco? Se pregunto mientras la observaba fijo y trataba de reconocer algunos de sus rasgos.

Selim se aproximo a el ; eran muy buenos amigos y al observarlo tan distraído , no dudo en espantarlo.

Se acerco de repente y se abalanzo sobre el

-Aaaaaaa que ?-

Volteo su mirada y solo se encontró al pelinegro.

-¿Selim , que carajo haces?-

-Quería sorprenderte porque estas muy distraído ¿ te sucede algo?- le cuestión muy extrañado.

-No es nada ,-respondio indiferente volteando la mirada.

-Si en verdad no fuera nada , no estarías asi William-

William no lo escucho : aun mantenía su mirada sobre winry , cosa que Selim noto al instante

-¿Que estas viendo tonto?- cuestiono curioso

-Nada …. Porque preguntas?, es extraño-

Acaso estas viendo a esa chica

Selim señalo a Winry discretamente , cosa que el ojiazul noto enseguida y no dudo en molestarse

-Winry Rockbell , verdad? Cuestiono.

-¿Acaso la conoces ?, o es algo de ti - le cuestiono William sorprendido.

-Si la conozco , vamos en la misma clase de filosofía, se sienta a mi lado y – el joven se detuvo al recordar su sonrisa , aquella que lo había enamorado al instante ; cosa que no le agrado.

-¿y? que sucede Selim- cuestiono al oírlo detenerse.

-No es nada - contesto tratando de justificar su silencio

-Y ¿ porque me preguntas si la conozco o no?-

-curiosidad - le contesto indiferente

-No te creo , asi sueles ser ; recuerdas cuando por tu culpa regañaron a Edward solo hacias simples preguntas y lo terminaste metiendo en problemas , además ¿ ella que tiene que ver?-

William recordó amargamente sus acciones , como consecuencia su amistad con Edward se volvió una enemistad , cosa que el Elric aun recordaba y que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar .

-Olvídalo Selim , ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me sucede.- concluyo el joven exasperado jalándose el cabello

Winry observo a lo lejos a Selim ; lo saludo a lo lejos Edward se acerco a ella y le cuestiono:

-Acaso también le hablas a Selim ? , Win - ella quedo atonita

-A si es una buena persona , supongo que William también lo es-

-¿Porque crees eso ?-

-No lo se , pero nunca ahí que juzgar a un libro por su portada-

-Bueno no se tu – dijo mientras le quitaba su libro

-No Ed que haces , tiraras el separador ¡ no!-

-No lo tirare , pero que libro es?-

La joven lo miro y respondio;

-El amor en los tiempos del cólera ; es tan romántico…. Ese amor a Fermina tan idiota y su amante tan fiel pese a los años , pese a todo.- la joven concluyo la explicación con un suspiro y entrecierre de sus ojos.

-Eres muy cursi lo sabias- contesto el mientras hojeaba rápido el libro

-No lo soy , solo describo lo que lei, aun me falta mucho- contesto ella fastidiada

-De …Gabriel Marquez?- dijo el indeciso

-No tonto , de Gabriel Garcia Marquez , es mi autor favorito-

El la miro confundido – ya lo note –contesto mientras le devolvía el libro y volvia con Ling , Mustang , Alphonse y las chicas

Winry solo lo observo , y se sento en la jardinera que había junto a ella , trataba de encontrar que tenia Selim y William que los encontraban extraños , ella solo sentía curiosidad.

Mientras tanto Selim la vio sola ; era el momento apropiado para enfadar mas a Edward

-Quieres enfadar a Edward e?-

William lo observo confundido – no Selim , ya no quiero mas problemas ; no mas con el - el no le respondio y llamo la atención de la chica moviendo le la mano a lo lejos.

Fue algo sencillo de notar , asi que la joven no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-Hola de nuevo Winry- saludo cortes Selim mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Ella solo se sonrojo – basta Selim - no seas asi

Jajajjajajaja eres tan rara- concluyo

A Win quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo mientras daba un paso al frente y le mostraba a William aquel ojiazul , que ya conocía desde la hora pasada.

-Hola otra vez – saludo con una sonrisa

-Hoo…hola Winry verdad?-

-A si es , es un placer verte de nuevo William-

-Si , que lo es-

Selim los observo atonito

-acaso , ya se conocía.- ambos se miraron confusos y respondieron

- si – contestaron al unisono

-¿de donde ?- cuestiono el pelinegro

- de , algebra –

-Cierto algebra , también te toco con los demás raros?- cuestiono Selim.

Winry lo observo fijamente y enfurecio al instante , llena de rabia grito

-ellos no son raros, son buenas personas- Selim la miro .

-porque todos hacen lo mismo ? , juzgan a un libro por su portada –

-Pero, de que hablas Winry ?-

Sus palabras fueron más que obvias ; así como su reacción , William sentía lo mismo que Winry , eran simples similitudes que tenían en común , de las pocas que hasta ahora podían notar .

Winry , se alejo de los dos jóvenes ; por alguna razón preferia su soledad. Algo muy normal en ella.

William lo noto al instante dejando a Selim algo desconcertado.

El ojiazul la siguió corriendo ,ella trato de evitarlo y volteo de reojo a su llamado; seguía siendo muy torpe y ambos chocaron ; como en la mañana había sucedido con Edward, sus miradas se cruzaron ; ante la mirada de William solo observo el reflejo de la pequeña niña que había desaparecido….. su hermana gemela.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su reviews ; valla que me trabe con este , suele ser complicado , ojala les guste y am dejen sus reviews .

Hasta aquí acaba la escritora loca n.n

sayonara

Att: Luna de elric


End file.
